Sakura et le Maraudeur
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Poudlard, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. L'un d'entre eux croise une jeune fille... différente.


Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui date une petit peu. C'est un cross-over CCS/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: CCS appartient à Clamp et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling

Merci à celles qui ont reviewé notre dernière hisoire CCS. Ca nous a fait très plaisir.

Assez de blabla, bonne lecture.

**Sakura et le maraudeur**

Sakura sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En chemin, elle croisa deux personnes, elle leur jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne s'attarda pas, elle avait beaucoup de devoirs (notamment en métamorphose) et avait donc beaucoup de recherches à faire.

Du côté des deux personnes, par contre, il y eut une réaction. Après avoir croisé le regard de la jeune fille, un jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné au bout du couloir.

**Voix** : Shao ! … Shao !

La jeune fille qui crie son nom se rapproche de lui, elle est jolie, rousse aux yeux verts et réponds au nom de Lily Evans.

**Lily** : Shao ?

Elle regarde son ami qui semble être complètement ailleurs. Finalement elle se plante devant lui.

**Lily** : Shaolan Li !

**Shaolan** : Mouais ?

**Lily**: T'étais où là?

**Shaolan**: Tu sais qui c'est ?

**Lily** : Qui ?

**Shaolan** : La fille qu'on vient de croiser.

**Lily** : Ooooooh ! Oui je sais.

**Shaolan** (un peu brusque) : Alors ?

**Lily** : On se calme.

**Shaolan** : Désolé Lils. (C'est son surnom)

**Lily** : Je préfère ça. Bon, elle est préfète, elle est en septième année comme nous et s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

**Shaolan** : Elle est en septième année ?

**Lily** : Oui.

**Shaolan** : Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu ?

**Lily** : Tu l'as sûrement déjà vu mais tu n'as jamais fait attention. (Devant l'air peu convaincu de Shaolan, elle ajoute) Quand les Maraudeurs préparent un coup ils ne voient pas vraiment ce qui les entoure et vu que vous êtes tout le temps en train de préparer quelque chose… Et puis d'habitude elle a toujours une robe de sorcier.

**Shaolan** : Et alors ?

**Lily** : Là elle portait un jean moulant et une tunique assez transparente et assez décolletée.

Shaolan se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

**Shaolan** : Entre nous, j'ai vu que ses yeux. Ils m'ont comme foudroyé !

**Lily** : Elle portait des lunettes avant, visiblement elle s'est mise aux lentilles ou alors elle a trouvé un sort pour arranger sa vue.

**Shaolan** : Jolis, très jolis yeux. Un peu comme les tiens.

**Lily** : Je prends ça comme un compliment. C'est gen…

**Shao** (les yeux qui pétillent) : Attends ! T'as dit transparente et décolletée ?

Lily poussa un soupir.

**Lily** : Oui.

Shaolan commence à partir à grands pas.

**Lily** : Shao ! Shao !

**Shao** : Quoi ?

**Lily**: Elle… elle est à Serpentard.

Shaolan s'arrête net.

**Shao** : Tu es sûre ?

**Lily** : Certaine. Désolée.

Il revient sur ses pas.

**Shao** : Bon on y va, sinon James va croire que je te drague.

Il fait de l'humour mais Lily sait qu'il est déçu.

Ils se rendent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils retrouvent les trois autres Maraudeurs : James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin. Les meilleurs amis de Shaolan depuis presque sept ans. Tous les quatre ont fait les 400 coups à Poudlard. Depuis quelques mois Lily s'est ajoutée à la petite bande, depuis qu'elle sort avec James en fait. (**Sirius** : IL était temps qu'elle accepte parce qu'il nous rendait dingue avec ses Lily par ci, Evans par là !!! **Shaolan** : Et ça depuis la cérémonie de la répartition. **Rémus** : imaginez notre douleur !)

**Sirius** : Bon, demain c'est le grand bal masqué. On fait quoi ?

**James** : Ca risque d'être difficile de viser juste les Serpentards vu que c'est masqué.

**Rémus** : Surtout que Dumbledore a dit qu'on pouvait se servir de la magie pour modifier un peu notre apparence.

**James** : sacré Dumby. Il a toujours de ces idées !

**Sirius** : ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait demain soir.

**James** : mais comme d'habitude Minus…

**James**, **Lily**, **Rémus**, **Sirius** : Nous allons conquérir le monde !!! Ahahahahahahah !!!

Ils explosent de rire.

( NdA : C'est un délire avec des potes. Ceux qui connaissent Minus et Cortex comprendront.)

Seul Shao n'a rien dit, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

**Sirius** : Et bah ! Shao ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Shao** : Hein ? Oh rien, rien.

Il se lève brusquement.

**Shao** : Je… j'ai oublié un bouquin à la bibliothèque.

**James** : Shao, on est interdits de bibliothèque depuis ce… malheureux incident en troisième année. Même si je trouve que la punition était un peu exagérée.

**Lily** : Un peu exagérée ?! James ! Vous avez transformé tous les bouquins en brioche et les tables en chocolat !

**James** : Sirius avait faim !

Shaolan était déjà partit, n'ayant même pas entendu la remarque de James.

**Sirius** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Rémus** : Sûrement une fille en vue.

**James** : Encore une victime du charme dévastateur des Maraudeurs.

**Lily** : Hey !

Elle lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras.

**James** : mais Lily-jolie, tu sais que toi c'est pas pareil.

**Lily** : Mouais. T'as interêt !

Sakura POV

_Ça y est, j'ai fini mes recherches. Je peux enfin rentrer me coucher. Ils sont dingues ces profs avec tous leurs devoirs._

**Voix** : Tu sais que tu es particulièrement belle aujourd'hui Kinomoto ?

Je m'arrête. Ça doit être Lucius Malfoy, depuis un certain temps il n'arrête pas de me faire plein de compliments. Je me retourne pour le remercier mais mon sourire s'efface quand je vois qui a parlé.

**Sakura** : Que veux-tu Li ?

Il semble surpris que je connaisse son nom. Mais qui ne connaît pas les Maraudeurs ici ? Surtout dans notre maison. Celle qui est toujours la cible de leurs blagues à la con. Enfin, certaines sont marrantes.

_Non ! Sakura ne pense pas ça, ce sont juste des abrutis qui détestent les Serpentards._

**Shaolan** : Je voulais juste te dire que tu es très belle habillée comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? C'est encore une blague ?_

Shaolan POV

Je lui fais le sourire de la mort qui tue, celui qui fait tomber toutes les filles.

_Oups ! Visiblement ça ne marche pas. Elle semble même plutôt énervée. Je vais peut-être la laisser. Adoptons un ton désinvolte, faut pas perdre la face non plus._

**Shao** (ton désinvolte) : Salut.

Et je m'en vais. Vous connaissez le « courage fuyons » ? Je reconnais que c'est ce que je fais. Mais bon, avec le regard qu'elle m'a lancé ! Je mets n'importe quel mec de l'école au défi de rester devant elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je craque pour une Serpentard ! Faut dire qu'elle est super canon. Lily avait raison, transparent et décolleté. Miam miam ! Reprends-toi bordel ! Serpentards méchants ! Serpentards méchants ! Serpentards miam… Non, méchants !!!_

_Ah ! Ca y est miss bonbon. (La grosse dame rose !)_

**Dame** : Mot de passe ?

**Shao** : Flamas.

**Dame** : Pourquoi pas.

J'entre dans la salle commune. Ils sont toujours là. D'ailleurs il n'y a plus qu'eux.

Sirius me fait un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore me sortir ?

**Sirius** : Alors ? Ce bouquin ?

**Shao** : Hein ?

_Ah oui, l'excuse que j'ai donné pour partir. Quelle excuse bidon !_

**Shao** : Pas pu entrer dans la bibliothèque.

**Sirius** : Ouais c'est ça. Bon, comment elle s'appelle ?

**Shao** : Qui ?

**James** : non mais tu nous prends pour des Serpentards ou quoi ? On est pas totalement cons.

**Lily** : Des fois on se le demande.

**James** : Hey !

**Lily** : Shao, je peux te parler ?

_Lily, tu devrais pas pouvoir comprendre aussi bien les gens. Ça devrait être interdit. Je suppose qu'elle a dû voir ma tête après la phrase de James._

**Shao** : Ouais.

**James** : Quoi ?

**Shao** : T'inquiètes, j'y touche pas à ta Lily-chérie.

**James** : T'as pas interêt.

**Lily** : Jamesounet, fais nous confiance.

On explose tous de rire sauf James qui semble légèrement, je dis bien légèrement, vexé.

**Sirius** (entre deux rires) : Jamesounet ! Mouhahahaha !!! Trop bien Lils, trop bien trouvé !!!

**James** : Rigole, rappelle-moi comment elle t'appelait ta dernière conquête ?

Sirius se calme d'un coup.

**Sirius** : Chais plus !

**James** : Ben voyons ! Attends, je sais…

**Sirius** : Non tu sais pas !

**James** : Si ! Sirinouchet !!!!!

On repart à rire.

**Sirius** : faux frère !

Pendant ce temps, Lily m'emmène un peu plus loin, là où ils ne pourront pas nous entendre.

**Lily** : Alors ?

**Shao** : …

**Lily** : C'est Kinomoto ?

**Shao **: … Oui.

**Lily **: Tu sais, elle ne traîne pas avec les Serpentards purs et durs.

**Shao** : Quoi ?

**Lily** : Ben oui, tu sais, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Rogue… Elle reste souvent seule. Je crois qu'elle ne partage pas vraiment toutes leurs convictions.

_Pourquoi elle me dit ça ?_

**Shao** : Mais c'est une Serpentard.

**Lily** : Oui.

**Shao** : Ca règle la question.

**Lily** : Shao…

**Shao** : Allez viens Lils.

Le lendemain.

Normal POV

**Voix** : Debout les gars, le ciel est bleu, les petits oiseaux chantent, on est samedi et ce soir des milliers de filles vont nous tomber dans les bras.

**Shao** : la ferme Sirius !

**Sirius** : Oh ! Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur.

**James** : il a raison, laisse nous dormir.

**Sirius** : Désolé mais le p'tit dej' a lieu dans 10 minutes et j'ai une faim de loup.

Il réfléchi à la comparaison puis :

**Sirius** : Désolé Mumus.

**Rémus** : Y a pas de mal.

Dans la grande salle.

Shaolan est placé dos aux fenêtres et voit donc tout ce qu'il se passe dans la salle. Il voit Sakura, assise au bout de la table des verts et argents, seule. Il a presque fini de déjeuner quand il voit Malfoy suivit de Bellatrix Black s'approcher de Sakura. Malfoy semble lui demander quelque chose. Sakura sourit mais fait non de la tête, Shaolan arrive à lire un mot sur ses lèvres : « désolée ». Malfoy fait un geste de la tête genre c'est pas grave mais Shao voit bien qu'il est déçu.

Cours de botanique, commun avec les Pouffsoufle.

Fred Macmillian s'approche des Maraudeurs.

**Fred** : Vous ne devinerez jamais.

**James** : Quoi ?

**Fred** : Malfoy s'est fait jeter ce matin.

**Sirius** (très excité) : Il est viré de l'école ?

**James** : Mais c'est génial.

Ils commencent une petite danse de la victoire mais James s'arrête d'un coup.

**James** : Oh non ! Qui on va embêter maintenant ?

**Sirius** : Il reste ma cousine adorée.

**James** : D'enfer.

Et ils se remettent à danser, embarquant Rémus.

**Fred** : Non, non, non, non.

**James**: Quoi ?

**Fred**: Il s'est pas fait viré de l'école.

**Sirius** : Oh non !

**James** : Déçuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!

**Rémus** : Alors quoi ?

**Fred** : Il s'est fait jeter par une fille.

**James** : Non ?

**Fred** : Si.

**James** : c'est presque mieux. Le grand Lucius Malfoy se fait jeter par une fille. Il va en entendre parler de celle là.

Il sert la main de Sirius avec un air qui ne laisse rien présager de bon (pour Malfoy en tout cas).

**Shao** : C'est qui la fille ?

**Fred** : Sakura Kinomoto.

**Sirius** : C'est qui ?

**Fred** : Une des préfètes de Serpentard.

**Sirius** : Je vois pas.

**Rémus** : C'est pas celle qui est restée près d'un an avec le Serdaigle, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Michael quelque chose.

**Fred** : Ouais c'est ça, j'sais plus comment il s'appelle mais c'est bien elle.

**Rémus** : Elle est assez jolie.

**Fred** : Un vrai canon tu veux dire !

**James** : de mieux en mieux.

**Sirius** : Malfoy, gare à toi. Les Maraudeurs ne vont pas te lâcher !

Shaolan n'avait rein écouté à la fin de la conversation, il s'était arrêté à « Sakura Kinomoto ».

Alors c'était ça, elle était désolée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec cet… ce déchet de l'humanité ! Elle devrait plutôt en être fière.

_Arrêtes Shao, tu te tortures pour rien. Gryffondor-Serpentard c'est impossible, il ne peut y avoir que de la haine entre ces deux maisons. Souviens-toi : Serpentards méchants, Serpentards méchants ! Pense à autre chose. Le bal. Voilà, bonne idée le bal. Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? Bonne question. Il est peut-être temps d'y réfléchir, ça va faire deux mois que Dumby a dit que c'était un bal costumé. Mais à quoi t'as pensé pendant tout ce temps ? Rebonne question ! Mieux vaut pas répondre à celle là !_

16h salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Lily** : Bon je vous laisse.

**James** : Tu vas où ?

**Lily** : Me préparer.

**Rémus** : Euh… Lils… Le bal c'est à 19h, soit dans trois heures seulement.

**Lily** : Sachez jeunes gens que pour être parfaite, une fille a besoin de temps.

**James** : Mais Lily-jolie, tu es toujours parfaite.

**Lily** : Merci mon chou. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'engouffre dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

**Shao** : C'est pas tout ça mais je sais toujours pas en quoi je vais me déguiser moi.

Les trois autres échangent un regard malicieux.

**James** : pirate ?

**Sirius** : dresseur de lions ?

**Rémus** : Zorro ?

**James** : Clown ?

**Sirius** ; indien ?

**Rémus** : glace au chocolat ?

**James** : Oh ! bien celle-là.

**Rémus** (faussement modeste) : Merci.

**Sirius** : Tapis volant ?

**James** : Voleur ?

**Rémus** : dragon ?

**Shao** : c'est bon, c'est bon. Vous m'aidez pas là.

Les trois autres lui font un immmmmmmense sourire.

**Shao** : Bon, je vais demander à Lily. Si j'ai de la chance je vais tomber au moment où elle se change !

**James** (sérieux) : C'est bon, on va t'aider.

**Sirius** : Danseuse du ventre ?

Shao se lève et va vers les escaliers.

**James** (crie) : Shao, si tu tien à la vie ramènes tes fesses sur ce canapé. (A Sirius) Et toi, arrêtes tes conneries.

Sakura POV

_C'est bizarre, depuis que j'ai refusé de sortir avec Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa n'arrêtent pas de me coller. Je crois que j'ai compris : Narcissa veut se taper Malfoy, elle croit que j'étais au courant et que j'ai dit non pour elle. Elle est grave elle ! J'aime bien Lucius mais sans plus, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé. Les blonds c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère les bruns avec les cheveux un peu en bordel genre bad boy, et puis avec des yeux marrons-dorés. Genre Li quoi. Ouhlà !!! Pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Enfin bon, ces deux cruches me tiennent compagnie. Même si elles ne sont pas très évoluées toutes les deux !_

_Bon, pensons au costume. En fait le mien est prêt, mais faut que je pense aux sorts pour mes cheveux et mes yeux. Voyons voir… Ah ! Ca, ça pourrait marcher._

Je pointe ma baguette vers mes cheveux et récite une formule.

_Alors, ils poussent ? Ouais (cri enthousiaste). Et ? Oui !!! Ils deviennent rouges foncés. Trop fort. Bon, mes yeux maintenant. Formule. Ils deviennent noirs avec des reflets rouges. Génial, trop la classe !!! Il va être bien ce bal, j'le sens._

19H

Le bal commence. Je suis déguisée en papillon. J'ai une longue jupe moulante noire, fendue du côté droit jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un bustier très ajusté, noir également, et 2 (magnifiques) ailes dans le dos. Elles sont rouges et noires avec quelques touches de blancs. Mes longs cheveux rouges sont détachés et m'arrivent dans le bas du dos, j'ai juste fait deux espèces de chignons sur les côtés de ma tête. (En fait, elle ressemble un peu à Ruby Moon). Et pour finir, je porte un masque en velours noir qui cache le haut de mon visage.

_C'est de la folie ce bal, il y a des fées, des anges, des diables (aucun autre papillon). Une fille a même essayé de se déguiser en Vélane. Je dis bien essayé parce que c'est plutôt raté. Merde, c'est Narcissa ! Eh bien la pauvre, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va y arriver avec Lucius ! Elle ressemble à une espèce de grand machin doré… non, en fait, elle ressemble à rien ! Je rêve ou il y a un type déguisé en arbre ? Ils sont tous cinglés dans cette école !_

Les quatre tables ont été retirées et remplacées par plusieurs petites tables rondes. Je prends un verre et vais m'asseoir à une table vide. Certains commencent à danser. Je remarque que la majorité des Serpentards portent le fameux serpent vert et argent sur leurs costumes. Une phrase de Lucius me revient en tête : « On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ! »

_Un peu arriéré ce type, c'est ma grand-mère qui dit ce genre de phrase ! Enfin bref, les Serpentards sont ce qu'ils sont, on ne va pas les changer maintenant._

Un gars s'assoit à côté de moi. Il est déguisé en chevalier (NdA : Comme Leonardo DiCaprio dans Roméo et Juliette).

Je l'entends soupirer.

**Gars** : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les écouter ? Je suis ridicule comme ça !

J'essaye de le consoler.

**Sakura** : Je le trouve plutôt réussi comme costume.

Il me regarde.

**Gars** : Merci. Moi c'est …

**Sak** : Non ! Ce soir on est des anonymes !!!

Il me sourit. Il a un magnifique sourire. Je me sens rougir sous mon masque.

**Gars** : OK… Papillon.

**Sak** : D'accord Chevalier.

On discute un moment, je vois qu'il scrute la foule.

**Sak** : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

**Chevalier** : Disons que oui mais avec ces costumes c'est pas évident.

**Sak** : C'est tout l'intérêt d'un bal costumé. Allez, vas danser, tu la trouvera plus facilement.

**Chev** : Qui te dit que c'est la ?

**Sak** (avec un sourire) : C'est toujours la.

**Chev** : Mouais. Vous dansez joli papillon ?

**Sak** : Mais avec plaisir.

Nous partons sur la piste, on danse mais on continue de parler en même temps et vu qu'il ne dit que des conneries je n'arrête pas de rire. La musique devient plus rythmée et il me fait tournoyer avant de me lâcher. Comme je rigole, je n'arrive pas à me freiner et je rentre dans un ange, ou plutôt une ange. C'est un super costume, un des mieux réussis de la soirée, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que c'était un ange. Le chevalier arrive pendant que je m'excuse.

**Ange** : C'est pas grave.

**Chev** : Lils ?

_Lils ? Je connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça ici. Sûrement un surnom._

L'ange le dévisage un moment.

**Ange** : Ah c'est toi.

**Chev** : Tu as trouvé ton démon ?

**Ange** : il est en démon ?

**Chev** : Ouais.

**Ange** : Ca lui va bien tiens. Au fait, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

**Chev** : tes yeux ma chère. Faudra que tu demandes à Papillon comment on fait pour les changer.

**Ange** : Papillon ?

**Sak** : Il parle de moi.

**Chev** : On a décidé de garder l'anonymat.

**Ange** : Vous prenez des risques.

Chevalier me regarde avec un petit air malicieux, je lui lance le même regard.

Je vois que l'ange me regarde dans les yeux.

**Ange** : Oui, faudra que tu me montres ça, ça a l'air génial.

**Sak** : Pas de problèmes.

A ce moment là, un démon débarque et l'enlace.

**Démon** : Salut mon ange. (NdA : C'est bien le cas de le dire !)

**Chev** (me chuchote à l'oreille) : Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? j'suis en train de crever de chaud.

**Sak** : OK.

On part dans le parc. On continue de discuter et je me prends encore un ou deux fous rires. Vu son discours, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un Serpentard.

On fini par s'asseoir au bord du lac. Un silence s'installe. Je le regarde, il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais j'arrives pas à savoir qui. Pourtant, ces cheveux bruns en bataille, je les ai déjà vus. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je suis comme hypnotisée par ses yeux ambres. J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans son regard. Nos visages se rapprochent, nos lèvres se frôlent et un baiser sans fin naît.

_D'accords, je le connais pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer ? En plus, il embrasse super bien._

Ce baiser se fait de plus en plus intense. Il veut aller plus loin. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Je fais ceinture depuis trop longtemps (novembre pour être précise, on est en mars). Mais avant de continuer, je veux savoir de qui il s'agit. Je m'écarte un peu de lui. Je vois dans ses yeux une excitation que je devine présente dans les miens. J'approche mes mains de son masque et le lui retire doucement. J'ouvre de grands yeux.

_Oh non ! Shaolan LI !_ (NdA : Comme si vous vous en doutiez pas !)

Shaolan POV

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle semble figée.

_Quoi ? On est déjà sortis ensemble et je l'ai jetée ?_

J'approche ma main de son masque mais elle a un mouvement de recul.

_Elle ne veut pas que je sache qui elle est ? Pas d'accord !_

Je lui enlève son masque. Je crois que je dois faire la même tête qu'elle maintenant.

_Il va m'entendre Dumby ! Un bal masqué, pfff, quelle idée à la con !_

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

_Elle est tellement belle._

_Oh et puis merde !_

**Shao** : rien à foutre.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Elle résiste un peu au début mais se laisse vite aller et fini par passer ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer encore plus vers elles.

On arrive je ne sais pas comment jusqu'à sa chambre (elle est préfète, elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule). On tombe un peu brutalement sur le lit. Nos baisers et caresses se font de moins en moins innocentes. Elle commence à m'enlever mon costume. Je l'arrête une seconde. Elle me regarde, à son air je devine qu'elle se demande pourquoi.

**Shao** : Tu pourrais… ? Tes cheveux et tes yeux… enfin…

Elle prend sa baguette.

**Sak** : Finite incantatem.

Ses cheveux reprennent leur jolie couleur châtain avec des reflets miels et, à mon plus grand plaisir, ses yeux retrouvent cette couleur émeraude qui me fait craquer.

Je la regarde avec tellement d'envie. Elle me fait un petit sourire coquin et, en loup que je suis (Shaolan petit loup) je la dévore !!! (Ca c'est de la métaphore !!!)

Le lendemain matin. Chambre de Sakura.

Normal POV

La porte s'ouvre, un blond entre et voit les deux jeunes enlacés. Il ressort aussi discrètement qu'il est entré et rejoint un autre gars brun.

**Brun** : Alors ?

**Blond** : T'as raison Crabbe, elle est rentrée avec quelqu'un.

**Crabbe** : Désolé Lucius.

**Malfoy** : Merde ! J'ai pas regardé.

**Crabbe** : Quoi ?

**Malfoy** : D'abord qui c'est se type et ensuite comment ils sont.

**Crabbe** : Comment ça ?

**Malfoy** : Elle m'a dit une fois que quand elle couchait avec un mec juste pour la nuit, qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, le matin elle se réveillait toujours dos à lui avec le gars qui la tient dans ses bras… Va voir.

**Crabbe** : Quoi ?

**Malfoy** : Si j'y vais et qu'elle me voit elle va croire que je suis jaloux. (NdA : Mais tu l'es mon p'tit Lulu !)

Crabbe entre dans la chambre et s'approche du lit. Sakura tourne effectivement le dos au jeune homme et celui-ci la tient dans ses bras. Ce que Crabbe ne voit pas (car caché sous la couverture) c'est que Sakura a mis sa main dans celle de Shaolan. Crabbe essaie de voir qui est le type mais son visage est enfouie dans le cou de la jeune fille et les cheveux de Sakura dissimulent encore plus ses traits. Il ressort de la chambre et ferme la porte assez bruyamment.

**Crabbe** : Elle lui tourne le dos.

Lucius laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

**Crabbe** : Par contre, j'ai pas réussi à voir qui c'est.

**Malfoy** : On s'en fout.

Dans la chambre, le bruit de la porte a réveillé nos deux tourtereaux. Shaolan relève la tête, réfléchit 3 secondes pour savoir où il se trouve, se rappelle de la nuit (torride ! lol) et de qui il tient dans ses bras. Il lui fait quelques bisous sur l'épaule et dans le cou. Sakura esquisse un sourire et se tourne pour finir sur le dos. Shao l'embrasse sur le nez, lui sourit et pose sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle remonte la couverture qui a glissé et laisse sa main dans les cheveux de Shaolan. Celui-ci pose une main sur le ventre de Sakura. Elle avance sa main libre et croise ses doigts avec ceux de Shao. Ils se rendorment dans cette position.

1H plus tard

**Malfoy** : Nott ! Va voir ce qu'ils foutent.

Nott entre dans la chambre. Les voit en train de dormir. Il tente lui aussi de voir le visage du jeune homme mais il est caché par la couverture et par la main de Sakura qui a glissée jusqu'à la joue de Shaolan.

Il ressort aussi bruyamment que Crabbe une heure plus tôt.

**Nott** : Ils dorment. J'arrive pas à voir qui est le type. Par contre…

**Malfoy** : Quoi ?

**Nott** : Ils ont changé de position.

**Malfoy** (énervé) : QUOI ?

**Nott** : Ouais, elle est sur le dos et lui a mit sa tête sur… enfin sur…

**Malfoy** : Sur quoi ?

**Nott** : Sa poitrine.

**Malfoy** (très énervé) : QUOI ? (NdA : Il se répète non ?)

Evidemment, dans la chambre la sortie de Nott a eut un impact. Mais cette fois, il n'y a que Shao qui est réveillé. Il se recouche normalement. Instinctivement, Sakura se colle à lui et pose sa tête sur le torse de Shaolan. Sa main s'attarde sur les abdos très bien formés du jeune homme (NdA : miam miam !!!) puis remonte légèrement. Shaolan, lui, referme ses bras autour d'elle et se rendort.

45 minutes plus tard.

Dehors, ça fulmine sec.

**Malfoy** : Mais c'est pas possible ! Bon ça suffit, je vais voir.

Il entre dans la chambre en silence et se fige. D'abord à cause de la pose mais surtout parce qu'il a reconnu Shaolan.

Il sort doucement de la chambre, va dans la salle commune et donne un énorme coup de pied dans un fauteuil qui du coup traverse la salle et manque d'écraser un deuxième année.

**Crabbe** : Euh… c'est qui ?

**Malfoy** (crie) : LI ! Je vais le tuer.

**Nott** : Li ? Shaolan Li ? De Gryffondor ?

**Malfoy**: T'en connais beaucoup des Li ?

Dans la chambre, Sakura se réveille. Elle regarde la position dans laquelle elle se trouve et est assez surprise. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée comme ça. Plus depuis ce qu'elle croyait être son grand amour, le fameux Serdaigle. C'était son premier amour, elle avait beaucoup souffert quand il avait rompu.

Elle lève la tête et regarde Shaolan dormir. Il est craquant et super gentil, c'est un amour. Elle a passé une nuit magnifique, aussi bien à la soirée que plus tard.

_Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit un Gryffondor ?_

Elle est tellement bien dans ses bras, elle se sent en sécurité, elle se sent désirée… aimée.

_On se calme ma petite, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier._

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est bien dans ses bras et voudrait y rester indéfiniment. Elle bouge un peu et cela le réveille. Il ouvre les yeux, l'ambre rencontre l'émeraude et il lui fait LE sourire. Elle se sent fondre. Mais le sourire change, il semble préoccupé.

**Shao** : Ecoute Sakura, je sais qu'on est pas de la même maison et qu'en principe Gryffondors et Serpentards se détestent, j'ose même pas imaginer comment pourraient réagir tes amis… et les miens (s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter) mais… je suis bien avec toi et… si tu le veux bien sûr, on pourrait voir si nous deux ça peux marcher. De toutes façons, il nous reste à peine trois mois ici, après, ces histoires de maisons ennemies seront finies.

**Sak** : je suis d'accord.

**Shao** : C'est vrai ?

Il n'ose pas y croire.

Elle lui fait un grand sourire et cette fois c'est lui qui fond. Il va pour l'embrasser quand :

**Shao** : Merde ! Quelle heure il est ?

Sakura regarde son réveil.

**Sak** : 11h20.

**Shao** : Merde !

**Sak** : Quoi ?

**Shao** : Faut qu'je rentre si je veux prendre une douche, m'habiller et être à l'heure pour manger.

Il se lève, s'habille en vitesse (toujours le costume de chevalier !) et s'approche de Sakura qui n'a pas bougé.

**Shao** : On se retrouve devant la Grande Salle ?

**Sak** : OK.

Il lui fait un bisou sur le nez puis sur les lèvres et s'approche de la porte.

**Sak** : Je te conseil de passer par l'autre porte si tu ne veux pas te faire lyncher par mes charmants camarades !!!

Il remarque une autre porte dans un coin de la chambre.

**Sak** : Je te signal que c'est par là qu'on est entrés hier soir. Elle donne dans le couloir.

**Shao** : J'avais autre chose à penser hier soir !

Il s'approche de la porte, l'ouvre et jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sakura. Elle a fermé les yeux, croisé les bras derrière la tête et arbore un sourire satisfait. Elle est heureuse. Il s'approche doucement d'elle, l'embrasse tendrement et repart.

**Shao** : A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit.

**Dame** : Mot de passe ?

**Shao** : Flamas.

La porte s'ouvre et Shaolan est happé à l'intérieur par trois paires de bras.

**Sirius** : Alors ? T'étais où

**Rémus** : La question c'est plutôt avec qui ?

**James** : C'est le papillon d'hier ?

Shao se contente de leur sourire.

**Les** **trois** **autres** : Alors ?

**Shao** : C'est le papillon.

**Sirius** : Et c'est qui ?

**Shao** : Ca, vous le saurez plus tard.

**James** : Oooohh !! Ca veut dire que vous êtes encore ensemble.

**Rémus** : Elle doit être bien pour que tu t'y intéresses plus d'une nuit.

**Shao** (rêveur) : Elle est parfaite.

**Sirius** : Mais ma parole, il est déjà amoureux.

**Shao** (gêné) : Arrêtez vos conneries. Je vais me doucher.

**James** (crie) : LILY, DEVINE QUOI ? SHAO A UNE COPINE.

Lily s'approche. Pendant que certaines jeunes filles éclatent en sanglots.

**Lily** : Génial ! C'est le papillon ?

**James** : Oui.

**Lily** : Et c'est qui en vrai ?

**Sirius** : Il veut pas nous le dire. Il nous fait la surprise.

**Lily** : Oooohhh ! Ca veut dire que c'est sérieux.

**Shao** : Lils, tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi. (Aux autres) On a trop d'influence sur elle, c'est pas bien.

**Rémus** : Change pas de sujet.

**Lily** (suppliante) : Allez, dis-moi !

**Shao** : Non, je vais me laver.

**Rémus** (résigné) : On le saura sans doute à midi. Vous pouvez attendre une demi-heure quand même.

**Lily**, **James** **et** **Sirius** (déçus) : Ouais c'est bon.

Sakura était devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient entrés mais Shaolan n'arrivait toujours pas.

_**Sak** : Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? J'ai pas l'air d'une tâche à attendre comme ça moi !_

**Voix** : salut ma belle.

Sakura se retourna et son visage s'éclaira.

**Sak** : J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée.

**Shao** (murmure) : Jamais.

Il prend le visage de Sakura dans ses mains et l'embrasse tout doucement. Le baiser fini, il lui caresse la joue puis sa main descend et prend celle de Sakura.

Il regarde ensuite les portes de la salle et pousse un soupir. Sakura suit son regard et ressent elle aussi une certaine appréhension. Elle se rapproche de lui et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

**Shao** : Prête à affronter les lions ?

**Sak** (en riant) : Prêt à affronter les serpents.

Il baissa la tête vers elle, son regard accrocha celui de Sakura et ils restèrent comme ça un moment, trouvant le courage dans les yeux de l'autre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

**Sak** : C'est parti !

**Shao** : Quand faut y aller !

**Sak** (moqueuse) : Le lion manquerait-il de courage ?

**Shao** (en riant) : Tu vas voir toi.

Et c'est en riant qu'ils entrèrent, main dans la main, dans la Grande Salle.

D'un coup, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Tout le monde (profs comme élèves) les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Shaolan, mais surtout Sakura étaient mal à l'aise.

**Sak** (murmure) : J'ai horreur d'être le centre de l'attention.

**Shao** : C'est ça de pactiser avec l'ennemi !

Sakura sourit. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur le front.

**Shao** : A tout à l'heure papillon.

Il s'écarta d'elle, lâchant sa main au dernier moment. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives de façon à se voir. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent aux tables des Serdaigles et des Pouffsoufle (inutile de dire que le nouveau couple était le sujet de toutes les conversations). Mais à Gryffondor, comme à Serpentard c'était toujours le silence complet.

Shaolan POV

Je m'assis à côté de Rémus. En face de moi il y avait Sirius. Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

Je pris un air innocent.

**Shao** : Quoi ?

**Sirius** : QUOI ? Tu oses demander ce qu'il y a ?

Il semblait passablement énervé.

**Sirius** : C'est d'elle que tu parlais ce matin ?

**Shao** : Ouais.

**Lily** : C'était elle le papillon ?

**Shao** : Oui.

**James** : Mais comment tu peux sortir avec… avec une Serpentard ?

**Shao** : Déjà elle a un nom et en plus, elle est pas comme les autres.

**Sirius** : Bon, admettons que tu te tapes une Serpentard, c'est limite mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais pourquoi rester avec elle le lendemain ? Ce serait pas la première que tu virerais après avoir eu ce que tu voulais.

_Garde ton calme._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

**Shao** : Parce que je suis bien avec elle.

**James** : Mais enfin, une Serpentard.

_Zen Shao._

**Shao** (froid) : J'ai déjà dit qu'elle avait un nom.

**James** : D'accord alors… euh… c'est quoi son nom ?

**Rémus** : Sakura Kinomoto. C'est ça ?

Je hochais la tête.

**James** : Tu sais que les Serpentards nous détestent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily.

**James** : Et tu sais ce qu'ils pensent des sorciers issus de familles moldues.

**Shao** : Elle n'est pas comme ça.

Sirius fini par craquer.

**Sirius** (trèèèèèèèès énervé) : Bordel Shao, les Serpentards sont égoïstes, mesquins, méchants, dangereux, ils vouent une haine incroyable aux moldus et aux gens comme Lily. Comment tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un comme ça ? Comment je sais qu'ils sont ainsi ? Toute ma famille est passée à Serpentard. Il n'y a pas d'exception dans cette maison.

_Zen, calme… Non ça marche pas. Tant pis, je m'énerve !_

**Shao** : Eh bien si, Sakura n'est pas comme les autres. Je pensais que toi plus que les autres tu pourrais comprendre ça.

**Sirius** (blasé) : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

_Je retrouve mon calme._

**Shao** : Parce que tu es l'exemple parfait que dans une même famille, une même maison (_et j'insiste sur le mot maison_) tous les avis, toutes les idées ne sont pas partagées. Tu es né dans cet environnement de magie noire, tu y grandis et pourtant, tu es différent des autres membres de ta famille. Voilà pourquoi je pensais que toi au moins tu comprendrais.

_J'ai dit cette phrase avec un ton triste et déçu que je n'ai pas réussi à cacher._

Je regarde Sakura. Malfoy, Rogue, Bellatrix et Narcissa sont installés autour d'elle. La discussion semble animée là-bas aussi. Elle doit sentir mon regard parce qu'elle tourne la tête et, malgré la distance, je me perds dans ce regard que j'aime tant. Soudain, elle sursaute, Bellatrix lui a dit quelque chose. Je tente de ramener mon esprit à ce qui m'entoure et je me rends compte que j'arborais un petit sourire. Je vois Lily qui me fixe.

Elle se penche vers James et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille avec un sourire. Je n'entends que le dernier mot : « amoureux »

_Quoi ?_

**James** **et** **Shao** : QUOI ?

Lily me regarde, ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

_Merde ! Je suis amoureux ? Comment je pourrais le savoir, je l'ai jamais été ?!_

**Rémus** (complètement largué) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Shao** : Rien.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sirius. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**Sirius** : Désolé.

Il se lève.

_Désolé pour quoi ? Pour sa réaction excessive ou parce qu'il n'accepte pas mon choix._

Il traverse la salle.

Sakura POV

Je suis à peine assise que Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix et Narcissa s'installent à côté et en face de moi.

**Lucius** : Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

**Sak** : Quoi ? Je fais encore ce que je veux il me semble.

**Bellatrix** : Un Gryffondor Sakura ! Et un Maraudeur en plus.

_J'aime pas le ton de sa voix, on dirait qu'elle s'adresse à une attardée._

**Sak** : Mais merde, j'me tape qui je veux. Vous m'avez pas fait de scène quand j'étais avec des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles.

**Rogue** : C'est différent.

**Sak** : Et en quoi ?

**Rogue** : Sakura, les Gryffondors et les Maraudeurs en particulier représentent tout ce que nous détestons.

**Sak** : Ce que VOUS détestez.

_Ouhlà, je perds mon calme._

**Lucius** : Tu es une Serpentard, tu dois te comporter comme telle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !_

Je regarde Shaolan.

_Visiblement ses amis ne le prennent pas très bien non plus._

Black fait de grands gestes, quand il s'arrête Shaolan lui parle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais ça à l'air de le calmer. Je reporte mon attention sur Lucius qui continu de s'exciter mais après deux mots je ne l'écoute plus.

_Je veux être avec Shaolan parce que je l'aime… beaucoup… mais pas si ça doit lui coûter ses meilleurs amis. Moi je m'en fous, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis à Serpentard_

Lucius parle de plus en plus fort. Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête et rencontre l'ambre des yeux de Shaolan. Je m'y perds totalement.

**Voix** : Tu pourrais au moins virer ce sourire satisfait de ton visage.

Je sursaute et regarde Bellatrix. Elle a dit ça d'un ton tellement mauvais que ça aurait terrorisé n'importe qui. Heureusement je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

**Sak** : Je croyais avoir déjà dit que je faisais ce que je voulais.

**Bellatrix** : Mais c'est pas possible d'être comme ça.

Je pousse un soupir montrant mon énervement. Je vois soudain Black (Sirius) se lever, traverser la salle et se planter devant moi. A nouveau un grand silence dans la salle, tout le monde nous regarde. Ça commence à devenir une habitude.

Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shaolan, il veut se lever mais Lupin le retient.

Sirius me dévisage, prend une grande inspiration puis me tends la main.

**Sirius** : Bienvenue parmi les Maraudeurs.

Il me fait un sourire.

Mon soulagement doit se voir car son sourire s'agrandit. Je lui serre la main et lui sourit en retour.

**Sak** : Merci.

**Sirius** : A tout à l'heure.

Il se détourne après avoir fusillé sa cousine et Rogue des yeux et repart à sa place. Shaolan lui fait un grand sourire.

_Il est heureux, ça se voit._

**Sak** (murmure) : Pourquoi vous pouvez pas être comme ça ?

**Lucius** : Les Gryffondors sont stupides et faibles. Nous sommes des Serpentards.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire.

**Sak** : Exact, je suis une Serpentard.

**Rogue** : Donc tu vas jeter Li ?

**Sak** : Non.

**Lucius** : Mais tu viens de dire…

**Sak** : je viens de dire que j'étais une Serpentard. Je vais donc appliquer les règles de ce cher Salazard, être égoïste pour réussir.

**Rogue** : Mais…

**Sak** : Je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'accord avec les idées de cette maison, néanmoins, j'y suis parce que j'ai un caractère qui s'en approche, celui de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de me servir des règles comme ça m'arrange. Et puis merde, j'ai pas à me justifier.

**Bellatrix** : Tu renies ta maison, ta famille ?

**Sak** : Bien sûr que non. En même temps, je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme ma famille. Ça va faire sept ans que je suis ici et il a fallu que Lucius s'intéresse à moi pour que, comme par hasard, je devienne votre amie. Non mais vous vous foutez de la gueule de qui ?

**Voix** : Alors ? La traîtresse retrouve la raison ?

Je lève la tête, Nott, un débile profond. Cette fois s'en est trop.

**Sak** : Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la traîtresse ? Allez tous vous faire foutre.

Je me lève, hésite un moment puis traverse la salle vers la table des rouges et or.

_Mais arrêtez de me regarder !!! J'en ai marre à la fin._

Ils sont obligés d'arrêter de parler à chaque fois que quelqu'un se lève ?

J'arrive en face de Shaolan. Black, Potter et Evans sont dos à moi. Shao me regarde, il semble inquiet pour moi. _Il est trop chou_. Black se retourne et me regarde surpris. Je fais un petit sourire gêné.

**Sak** : Je… euh… je peux me joindre à vous ?

Potter ouvre de grands yeux.

_Ils vont dire non, j'en suis sûre._

Mais Black se décale pour me laisser une place en face de Shao. Potter est sur le cul !

_Moi aussi d'ailleurs._

**Sak** : Merci.

Je m'assois mais :

**Sak** : Merde ! J'ai pas d'assiette.

_En plus j'ai faim !!!_

A ce moment là, une assiette apparaît devant moi. Les Maraudeurs, Evans et moi la regardons avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

**Sak** : Mais qui ?

Une petite fumée dorée part de l'assiette et se dirige vers le bout de la salle. Nous la suivons des yeux. La fumée rejoint une baguette. Dumbledore. Il nous fait un sourire immense.

**Sak** (murmure) : Merci Dumby.

**James** : Tu l'appelles Dumby ?

**Sak** : Oui, pourquoi ?

**James** : On va peut-être bien s'entendre finalement. (NdA : Lui aussi l'appelle comme ça.)

Shaolan me sourit.

Shaolan POV

On passe l'après-midi tous ensemble. Rémus, James, Sirius et Lily semblent apprécier Sakura et réciproquement. _Ça me fait plaisir_. Même si au début, c'était pas gagné avec Sirius et Lily (elle avait sans doute peur de se faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe ou autre connerie du genre.) Pour Sirius ça a été relativement facile, il a suffit que Sakura dise qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encadrer Bellatrix (**Sak** : Sans vouloir te vexer Black) et c'était bon. Il était devenu très enthousiaste et avait commencé à discuter avec Saki.

_Un exemple de leur conversation ? OK._

**Sirius** : Donc les Serpentards te détestent ?

**Sak** : Une majeure partie oui.

**Sirius** : Eh bien prépare toi à subir en plus la haine du quart de la population féminine de Poudlard.

**Sak** : Pourquoi ?

Là, je suis intervenu.

**Shao** : Eh ! Je suis un Maraudeur. Je suis très convoité. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi seulement un quart ?

**Sak** : Quel vantard !

On est tous assis dans le parc, je suis adossé à un arbre et Sakura est assise entre mes jambes, sa tête appuyée sur mon torse. Elle me donne un coup de coude dans le ventre.

_Heureusement que j'ai des supers abdos !!!_

**Sirius** : Seulement un quart parce que un autre quart est aux pieds de James, un autre bave devant notre Rémus national et un autre fond devant mon regard de braise !!!

**Sak** : Visiblement, c'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

**Sirius** : On a jamais vraiment compris à quoi ça servait !!!

_C'est bon, si Sirius fait des blagues avec elle c'est qu'elle est adoptée._

Pendant un moment de silence, Sakura s'est tournée vers Lily. J'ai vu Lils (et un peu James) se crisper.

**Sak** : Alors c'était toi l'ange hier soir ?

**Lily** (surprise) : Oui.

**Sak** : Il était super ton costume, pendant un moment je t'ai pris pour un vrai ange.

**James** : Mais c'est un ange. C'est mon ange.

Lily était un peu gênée, je vis qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais la connaissant elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

**Lily** : Sakura ?

_Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

**Lily** : Tu m'apprendras le sort pour changer la couleur des yeux ?

**Sak** : Bien sûr.

Elle sourit à Lily qui lui répondit. Elles allaient bien s'entendre ces deux là.

Voilà comment les Maraudeurs ont intégré une Serpentard dans leur groupe. Evidemment, les autre verts et argents l'ont assez mal pris. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Voilà. On espère que ça vous a plut.


End file.
